Attack on Periods
by Amisa the Writer
Summary: The adventures of the Attack on Titan girls as their uterus rips it's walls and works out it's muscles. (I don't own Attack on Titan, it is published by Kodansha)


_ The time of the month that girls all over the world have (and probably wish they didn't): a period. Why, yes my darling, us hormonal specimans of the female gender have a uterus that gets mad at us and it rips down it's walls to get some payback._

_ Now, dear reader, have you ever thought about the Attack on Titan girls on their periods? Has it ever crossed your mind? Well, it has crossed my mind, so may you enjoy the beauty of the menstrual cycle and the hormonal SnK girls._

* * *

Chapter 1: Mikasa

Why she had started "bleeding" down there, she didn't know. She just knew that she was bleeding, and according to the other girls, it was natural; but Mikasa didn't feel _normal_. No, she felt like... she felt like... like... HER INSIDES WERE TRYING TO COME OUT AND THAT HER UTERUS HATED HER! At first it was a dull pain that she could bear with, but it had soon grown into spasms of sudden cramps that had left her incapable of moving without feeling like her abdomen area and vaginal area were attacking her. Periods are not such a pleasent thing, Mikasa had decided; and she was right: her uterus was flexing it'smuscles, getting ready to give birthto the nonexisent baby Mikasa had.

And what was even worse was that Keith Shadis wouldn't let her out of the training even though-well, oh yeah- HER UTERUS WAS ATTACKING HER!

So, Mikasa dealt with the training, despite the excruciating cramps. Mikasa beat every single one of those who had chosen to train with her (to their own demise) and kept quiet otherwise, not wanting to deal with anybody.

But at least training was bearable; she didn't have to socialize with other human beings much. Dinner in the dining harbor was what she was dreading.

Quickly, Mikasa had gotten her food and sat down at her regular seat with Eren and Armin, cramps pulsing through her with every step; even after she had sat down, she still felt the cramps pulse through her. The only thing that she was interested in was the food; ah yes, food, the glorious food that would make everything feel better.

"Ah, Mikasa!" a certain brunette theif said, plopping herself next to her target, "You don't seem like on to finish that bread. May I have i-"

"You know what Sasha?"Mikasa said, a dangerous glare in her eyes as she pounded her fist on the wooden table. She grabbed her bread and stuffed it in her mouth while she faced the horror-stricken Sasha, bread crumbs spilling all the poor brunette's clothes. "I kwinda wike the bwead," Mikasa mumbled through the food. Tears welled up in the simple girl's eyes.

"Mikasa! You're so mean!" Sasha screamed as she ran over to where Connie was and cried into his shoulder.

"Mikasa," Armin said apologetically, "I know Sasha was bothering you, but you didn't have to be so mean."

Sadly for the young lad, he didn't know that a period could really change a girl (you know, the raging hormones and stuff), so when he felt the shock of Mikasa's foot digging it's way into his foot, he had to try really hard to stifle back a scream.

"Shut up, Armin! You don't know. You don't know how I feel!" she said,tears burning at the edges of her eyes. Armin was bewildered but all the more remorseful. _Was it because I scolded her about Sasha?_ he wondered while trying his best to console his hysterical friend. In the background, a fight between Eren and Jean could be heard; names were being thrown between the two idiots.

"Will you guys just please shut up!" Mikasa snapped, causing Eren and Jean to stare at her wide-eyed.

"Are you trying to be protective again?! I hope you know that I'm not you're little brother or kid!" Eren said, glaring at her.

"Says the guy who proclaims that he'll kill all the Titans," Mikasa said angrily, apathetic to the hurt that crawled into Eren's eyes.

"Are you saying my dream is stupid?!" the brown-haired boy screamed; the room was dead quiet, cadets waiting for Mikasa's answer.

She swiftly nodded her head and added, "It's dangerous, Eren!"

Eren (who is almost always on his man-period) ran out of the room to who-knows-where, tears streaming down his cheeks. Everybody in the room was shocked at the outcome of this little situation. Everybody was shocked.

A laugh erupted from a certain petite blond girl, which shocked everybody. It was Annie.

"Oh, did you make your little boyfriend run away?" Annie said in a feigned sweet tone. "Poor boy. Maybe that why he likes training with m-" she was cut off by the water that whipped her face.

In Mikasa's hand was a mostly empty water glass; her face was adorned with a mockingly sweet look as she said, "Oops."

Annie got up quickly, but was held down by Mina; Mikasa screamed, "Come at me, Leonhardt, come at me!" while being held back by Armin. Armin sweat droppedas he pulled Mikasa away from the mess, sweatingand apologizing to everyone.

Yes, periods can do horrible things to a girl.

* * *

**Haha, look what having a period inspired me to write :)**

**Tip: Caffeine can worsen period cramps. Also, in some women, dairy products can make period pains worse. **


End file.
